This project is a continuous collaboration with the Laboratory of Developmental and Molecular Immunity (LDMD) in vaccine development. LDMI is developing vaccines against such diseases as cholera, meningitis shigellosis and bacteremia. The Biometry and Mathematical Statistics Branch analyzes antibody titers from animal and human sera and participates in protocol preparation and clinical trial design. Various statistical tests, such as, paired and unpaired t test, Fisher's Exact test, Pearsons correlation and other tests, are used when appropriate.